Super Mario Galaxy: War of the Cosmos/Galaxy Ideas
If you are interested in leaving galaxy ideas, simply add it below. You must have a good galaxy name and a good descriptive similar to the ones already on the page. List *'Crude Cactus Galaxy (or something)' **A wild west-based galaxy that Bowser's troops commandeer. They could also be cowboy-themed, and all ride.... something as horses. You could have Sheriff Mouser as a boss, and he could have Bob-Tuls (Bob-Omb bottles that work like Molotov Cocktails)..... umm... that's all I got. Time ★ Soul 18:05, April 22, 2014 (UTC) **Pretty great idea! I'll definitely include something like this in the game. **Put Dry Bones in this. - CS (Go Π!!!!) 00:26, April 27, 2014 (UTC) *'Galaxy with no name (because I'm just ''that creative :P)' **Yay, another idea that I could probably use to make my own SMG game. :P How about, since Mario's never really had any urban areas (aside from the city courses in the Mario Kart series), how about a big urban city that parodies Godzilla. You could have a giant, mutated Koopa as the main boss of the area, who is destroying the city looking for Mario. There could also be parodies of real-life things too, like the FBI (Fungal Bureau of Investigation) showing up to try and stop the beast, and........ other stuff. Yeah. 'Time ★ Soul' 17:40, April 23, 2014 (UTC) **I love it too! I'll have it in the Engine Room, probably. *'Iron Industrial Galaxy or something else, IDK''' **Alright, so I'm thinking of a mechanic shop or something with tons of different tools and stuff, and Mario can travel through the shop interacting with the tools. Kinda like Toy Time Galaxy, the tools would be ordinary objects but much larger than Mario. It'd work as a nice introductory level for the Spring Mushroom. Maybe some ideas for missions would be climbing a giant tower shaped like a sprite from a retro game, or fighting a boss inside a giant metal tank that you have to climb to the top to break into the control center? GamingDylan (talk) 18:29, April 23, 2014 (UTC) **Thanks for the idea, I'll have it probably in the Engine Room as well. *'Under Construction Galaxy' **This would be a Spin-Dig-esque underground galaxy, but this time, with giant construction machines everywhere, digging through the galaxy itself. One of the levels could involve racing a giant drill towards a Star- lose, and it accidentally breaks the Star. Maybe a Timer Coment where the machines are tearing apart the planets as you stand on them. Pyrostar (talk) 18:35, April 23, 2014 (UTC) **Thanks for the idea. I'm not a fan of the name, so I'll change it, but I like everything else, it can make good use of the Spin Drill. I'll put it in the bedroom. **"Chaotic Construct Galaxy", maybe? Time ★ Soul 18:38, April 23, 2014 (UTC) **Make that chaotic construction and that'll be the name for the galaxy. *'WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Galaxy' **A Mario Starship except the face isn't Mario's it's Waluigi and eveyone has a Waluigi face. ***Jake approves. Time ★ Soul 19:46, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ***Dylan approves. GamingDylan (talk) 19:50, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ***Gabe approves. *'Flat Nebula Galaxy' **A world based upon the Game & Watch games. Mario, Luigi and Rosalina appear as black silhouettes, and all the enemies do as well. A giant Mr. Game & Watch could be the final boss here, and have the characters following him - and having to complete - various G&W minigames for Stars (Cement Factory, Oil, Octopus...) Time ★ Soul 19:46, April 23, 2014 (UTC) **Me gusta! *'Hot Red Jungle Galaxy? ....I don't know...' *You start in this beautiful grassland as you walk deep into a burning jungle with fire everywhere and giant machines drilling thourgh the trees and burning through the wild-life and badsically destroying everything, you must make your way through this inferno ...a boss?....well, i was thinking of this Giant wedding cake-like tank (a small circle on top of a bigger circle on top of a bigger circle...) with drills, flamethrowers, basically the commander of all these jungle destroying machines, so you have to climb to the top to attack.....i don't know, maybe that mole boss (World 6) from New Super Mario Bros DS, the one that rides a small tank and looks like a mole with a soldier hat. *Me gusta también! *'Diamond Dome Galaxy' **A galaxy themed on a temple made of crystals. There are various Gem Goombas (Goombas made of Gems that can glow in the dark) that will try to help you, but need you to protect them. The boss could be something like Crystalgeist, and he can function simalar to Bouldergeist. This galaxy also has some gears that power the lighting that Gear Mario can use to temporarily light up the entire galaxy. Golem Guy (talk) 00:59, April 24, 2014 (UTC) **I like *'Clockwork Nexus Galaxy' **Almost the entire galaxy takes place inside a giant factory built by Bowser, and the Super Gear must be used to navigate it. Several Gearpills (metallic red and yellow gears that can either hurt or help Mario) roam arounds, and you have to avoid them to get to the end. The boss here would be Owlingwork, a giant mechanical owl. Star Staff Mario can also melt several gears, making it easier to get through the levels. Some of this area is based on Tick Tock Clock from Super Mario 64. SonicFanG7 (talk) 01:09, April 24, 2014 (UTC) **I like **But what do Gearpills look like? Golem Guy (talk) 01:32, April 24, 2014 (UTC) **"metallic red and yellow gears" if that didn't make it obvious enough *'Retro Remix Galaxy' **A 8 bit Galaxy with Retro Koopas and Goombas. (And stuff like that Mario 3D Land level) I could see the final boss being a 8 bit Mini Bowser. Kinda got the idea by listening to this. :P **I like this. Maybe in a secret dome. **I've been thinking about making a SMGm game for ages and I thought of the same name. Still a good idea though. - CS (Go Π!!!!) 00:26, April 27, 2014 (UTC) *'Vitamin Pill Galaxy' **'A galaxy who is inside a pill. It bring back the viruses from Dr. Mario and the Dr. Mario suit (who makes Mario shoots pills on enemies). There is a warp pipe and a rainbow star to kill Goombas. And a new boss: Big Virus, a giant who ''pukes virus on Mario. You need the Doctor Suit to defeat him.' **Needs some more detail. **Ooh!! Bring back the viruses from Dr. Mario! - CS (Go Π!!!!) 00:26, April 27, 2014 (UTC) *'Sega Saturn Galaxy ' **A galaxy all about the Sega Saturn's features and hardware and some charactors. **Ok a galaxy celebrating the Sega Saturn with Nights and Segata Sanshiro. **I'm not adding anything from SEGA. *'Cake Mountain Galaxy''' **A galaxy themed on sweets. There are various planet-sized sweets, and a gigantic cake in the center of the galaxy. You can use Bee Mario and the Star Staff during the level to take on different missions. One mission has you going inside the mansion with the Star Staff, and another has you climbing to the top of the cake with Bee Mario. Golem Guy (talk) 05:18, April 26, 2014 (UTC) **I have a very similar galaxy already. **Oh. Well then… *Ninja Honeyhive Galaxy **A galaxy set in a Japanese tower filled with Bee Ninjas. The tower is very tall and has many honeycombs, so Bee Mario is recommended. The Bee Ninjas are friendly to Mario and are currently invaded by Bugarai, a giant Wiggler samurai. There are new enemies such as Festi-Ombs, which release 5 colored fireballs when they explode, and Pododragons, which fly around and breathe fire. In one mission, you use Spring Mario to go behind the tower and jump across the back of the tower. Golem Guy (talk) 05:46, April 26, 2014 (UTC) **Thanks, but the boss will definitely be Cosmic Queen Bee :P *'Inferno Ball Galaxy' **Would be the "Star Ball" stage of the game. It takes place in a Volcano full of lava. Maybe have a Blargh boss that, to beat, you need to jump on it with the star ball. There would also be Podoboos around the stage to annoy players. There's a part where you would need to go in lava to reach a pit, with Li'l Cinders around. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 10:47, April 26, 2014 (UTC) **Usually, star ball galaxies have 'rolling' in their name. - CS (Go Π!!!!) 00:26, April 27, 2014 (UTC) **I'm going to make Star Balls appear in the Game Comets. **Sounds good. - CS (Go Π!!!!) 00:49, April 27, 2014 (UTC) *'(I've got no name for this) Galaxy' **A galaxy that plays from an overhead perspective, and is based upon the original Legend of Zelda game, though replacing Zelda enemies with Mario ones. You could have Wart as a boss here, to continue the NES inspired theme, and have him fight you in a Ganon-esque fight. The place could also be a maze, with the stars being hidden in special rooms that require puzzles to be completed (and the Zelda get fanfare plays). I got the idea from the LoZ area in SM3DL. Time ★ Soul 10:55, April 26, 2014 (UTC) **If you mean like World 5-2 in SM3DL, then maybe. *Fanon Galaxy *Put in things like AoW and that Long named series and have Bowser have interrupt their games 11:21, April 26, 2014 (UTC) **Nah *Green Hill Galaxy **A nice little Green Hill Themed Galaxy, based off of the Sonic the Hedgehog Series. The Egmobile Wrecking Ball could be a boss here, or maybe the Death Egg. Here, you could use Dash Yoshi to run through the Loops, or create a new item that lets them run and the speed of sound! **Yoshi's not in the game. *Galaxy Creator **Have fun creating your very own galaxies! **No *Food Flood Galaxy **A galaxy made entirely out of food, save one planet which is a barbecue grill. Various enemies made out of food appear here, as well as items that you can eat to give you health. - CS (Go Π!!!!) 00:26, April 27, 2014 (UTC) **Again, Yoshi isn't in the game. **Okay, I'll edit the description. - CS (Go Π!!!!) 00:49, April 27, 2014 (UTC) *Freezy Frost Galaxy **An ice-themed galaxy. - CS (Go Π!!!!) 00:49, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ** Not descriptive. *Musical Medley Galaxy **A music-themed galaxy with a lot of planets that are musiccal instruments or sheet music. A lot of Rainbow Notes appear here and the first mission requires you to collect all the rainbow notes ot get the star. **Not a bad idea, if I add it I'll take some influence from Music Park in MK7 as well. - CS (Go Π!!!!) 00:49, April 27, 2014 (UTC) *Beanstalk Galaxy **A galaxy set in the sky with a lot of beanstalks that take you to other places. - CS (Go Π!!!!) 00:49, April 27, 2014 (UTC) **Not a very elaborate description. *Luma Star Galaxy **A galaxy where a lot of lumas reside. The boss is an evil grey luma named Eviluma. - CS (Go Π!!!!) 00:49, April 27, 2014 (UTC) **Eviluma is someone else's character, so no. I have an idea for something similar to this, though. *'Popout Playbook Galaxy....meh' **A galaxy that for the most part resembles a storybook of sorts. There are some parts where Mario is running on a 2D plane, then the area pops out (kinda like that part of Boo Moon where half of the planet pops out?) and you can travel on terrain. Many cardboard constructions are found here. Also this might not fit in this galaxy per se, but there could be a part where you're on a 2D screen and you ride a platform that can raise or lower to avoid getting hit by pipes. (You can guess where I got the inspiration from :P) GamingDylan (talk) 15:03, April 28, 2014 (UTC) **Me likey *'Tundra Sun Galaxy' * This galaxy takes place on a huge snowy tundra planet (mostly) which unlike a lot of galaxies have been, this one is massively open and very explorable. In terms of gameplay, the chapter makes use of both the fire and ice flower: Fire to destroy snow/ice sculptures and such, and ice to get across frozen waters. Most interestingly though, is the huge Ice palace which is full of hazards and puzzles, until you reach the boss at the top the castle: Tundragon. This boss starts of looking just like an ordinary Ice Sculpture, but then comes to live as a huge ice dragon! To defeat it, you must firstly use Ice Mario to get up to its level (since it can fly) and then use the fire flower to attack it head on. Tundragon also gets smaller as it takes damage (since it is melting), making it harder to hit because the target isn't as large. So, yeah, hope you like my idea! ;) User:ScorchingCliffs **I love it! *'Serene Sea Galaxy' *This galaxy takes place in only one planet, a large dome filled with water and a cage near the top. Underwater there are various shells to surf on as well as various caves. Entering these triggers secret star levels similar to Super Mario Sunshine. Those Dry Bones fish attack here as well. At the bottom of the sea, there is an entrance to the outside of the dome. Here is a level where the player must collect silver stars and avoid black holes or bullet bills. The cage holds this level's boss, a Wiggler. Players must from the bottom of the cage pound under Wiggler to flip it over and them ground pound it. This must be repeated three times. The level is set to a remix of Dire, Dire Docks. Hope you like the idea! **Very nice idea, although I really hate the Dire Dire Docks theme, so I will create my own piece or remix something better. *Whirlwind Cloud Galaxy: A galaxy way up high in the clouds. Cosmic Foos appear here, and try to suck up players instead of blowing them away. There is also a tornado section, where there are platforms moving in the tornado. The boss is King Foo, a giant Foo that blows wind, spits up Cosmic Cheep-Cheeps (which swim in the air instead of water, and are also found in this galaxy), and sometimes tries to suck up you. It is found inside the Garden. Golem Guy (talk) 21:04, May 10, 2014 (UTC) **I like this, although I might change the name. Lumoshi (talk) 21:17, May 10, 2014 (UTC) *Lava Canyon Galaxy: A galaxy in the Planet of Trials. It is a single planet filled with long lava canyons. The mission has you using cannons to cross the canyons of lava to get to the Star. Podoboos, Pododragons, Koopatrols, and a new enemy called Statue Bro, that throws rocks and is immune to everything except the Star Staff, are found here. There is also a Purple Comet already in orbit when unlocked. Golem Guy (talk) 01:50, May 18, 2014 (UTC) **While the concept of using cannons to traverse is cool, the fact that we haven't learned or even heard of where the Star Staff is and that no galaxy currently has it makes me think it's probably an end of game weapon ** Lumoshi (talk) 02:38, May 18, 2014 (UTC) * Sharp X68000 Galaxy: A galaxy featuring a giant X68000. You can go into the computer and travel across the motherboard and go inside the processor of this powerful 16-bit powerful Japanese home computer of the 80's and 90's and collect the star and go into the Yamaha OPM FM Synthesizer and collect a Star there. It's a pretty cool idea and yeah going into computer hardware is a pretty interesting idea for a galaxy. You enter through the floppy drives of the X68000 and you do battle on top of the computer. Sharp did produce some Nintendo hardware under license from Nintendo and did had one Mario game on one computer. ** This is actually a cool idea. Lumoshi (talk) *'Sleeping Sun Galaxy' **If you're still taking ideas, this is a galaxy like Freezeflame and Shiverburn, where the galaxy is half fire and half ice. This time, though, the temparature doesn't depend on the location. You control it. At the very top of the level, the Angry Sun from SMB3 appears. It has 2 faces on either side of it. When you land on it, if you spin on one of it's eyes to close it, turning a quarter of the galaxy from fire to ice. Spin again to open the eye, turning that section back into fire. The first star is to turn the whole galaxy into ice mode, but this will also be used for some puzzles where you have to turn ice into steam that moves in a certain direction, but the steam will separate if it hits an obstacle, so you have to turn it back to ice until the obstacle goes away. Fortanono (talk) 18:09, August 25, 2014 (UTC) **When I continue the game I'll add it. Lumoshi (talk) *''Mayham Mines Galaxy'' **A galaxy which is inside a huge asteroid mine. It has various tunnels filled with Miner Moles (which pop out of the ground and swing their pickaxes around), Bullet Bills, Goombeetles, and Lantern Ghosts (Which chase the player, but also light up the cave with their lantern). There are various minecarts around the galaxy, which Mario can ride, that can be used to traverse the mines. The boss is Zap-Lantern, a giant Lantern Ghost that creates thunder bolts, summons Lantern Ghosts, and sometimes makes the arena go dark. The galaxy is located in the Engine Room.Golem Guy (talk) 22:51, August 27, 2014 (UTC) *''Race Rally Galaxy'' **This galaxy can be based off of Mario Kart! The stars could be based off of Waluigi Pinball, Mario Circuit, and Rainbow Road (and how about a secret course based off of Mount Wario?) it could have shy guys in the karts driving Into Mario and stuff. TKThunder (talk) 23:22, August 27, 2014 (UTC) PLEASE DO NOT STRAY BEYOND THIS ENLARGENED TEXT. IF YOU WANT TO ADD A GALAXY IDEA, EDIT THE PAGE. Category:Comet Gaming, Inc. Category:Subpages